Twelve days of Hetalia Heaven
by DakotahOfManyFandoms
Summary: You attend a Christmas party hosted by America and end up playing Seven Minutes in heaven with any member of the Axis, Allies, or other assorted characters including a mystery character on Christmas day! I'll update everyday until then!
1. My true love gave to me

The December sky was dark as you pulled into the parking lot of America's house. It was Christmas Eve, and you, along with the axis and the other members of the allies-were spending the night there to celebrate Christmas with America. It was easy to tell which house was his. It was the only one on the block surrounded by bright, artificial Christmas trees of every color of the rainbow, decked out with lights. His house, as well, was covered in flashing neon lights, not to mention a glowing Santa and reindeer decal on his roof, a life-size light up Nativity scene in his yard, and a mailbox covered in glow-in-the dark red and green tape.

"America, you should consider turning some of this stuff off. You'll blind drivers passing by." You said when he opened the door.

"But then my house would be totally uncool!"

You rolled your eyes and took a seat on the couch, in between France and Britain. If there were any other seats open, you would have gladly taken one, but you were the last one to arrive. Now, you were stuck between "You wouldn't know class if it smacked you in the face!" and "Well, you smell like a bloody dog!" all night long.

"Ok dudes, welcome to my totally sweet Christmas party!" America said, much louder than was necessary. "We're all going to stay up until midnight so we can be the first to experience Christmas this year! Now that everyone's here, let's get this party started!"

Britain raised his hand. "America, you said there was going to be thirteen of us here."

"There is!" he whined, raising his fingers to count. "You, me, Russia, Canada, France, China, Spain, Romano, Italy, Germany, Japan, _ and…Oooooohh yeaaaah! The other guy I invited didn't show up…guess he had stuff to do… oh well! Maybe he'll be by later. Now, let's crank some tunage!" America pressed a button on his C.D player and the song "Hamburger Street" started playing full-blast.

"U.S.A OH YEAH!" he screamed, playing air guitar and sliding on the hardwood floor. Britain immediately jumped up and shut off the music.

"I suggest you not do that again." he said, rubbing the side of his head. "You bloody well knocked a couple fillings loose."

America pouted and stood up. "Fine. Then what DO we do for four hours?"

France smirked and caressed the side of his wine glass. "Why don't we play seven minutes in heaven?"

"Uh, I vote no." Britain said, his face turning hot. The prospect of being locked in a room with France was almost too much for him to bear.

"Actually dude, that sounds kind of fun!" America said. "Seven minutes in heaven it is! Everyone, grab a note card and stick it in this hat!"

* * *

><p>Hey, Dakotah here! This story is what I've heard is called a choose-your-destiny. So, whenever you see a _, insert your name. Just to be clear, the events in chapters two through thirteen aren't happening all at once, but more of different options of events, I guess. However, I'd greatly appreciate it if you <em>read <em>all the chapters… the mystery character America was hinting at will appear in the last chapter before the epilogue, so start guessing! Thanks for reading my story, and happy holidays!

Dakotah-chan


	2. A China In a Pear Tree

"Ok, first up! China, I choose you!" he flung the hat, Frisbee style, at the elder Asian nation. China caught it in an unbelievably cool way, only having to extend one hand in the air. He yanked a card out of the hat.

"_..." he said, looking at it.

You blushed as Japan opened the closet door for you and China. Once inside, you heard a click as the door shut and America saying "You have seven minutes."

"WE KNOW THAT YOU GIT!" England exclaimed. The whole room seemed to shush him, and you could hear Russia quietly "kolkolkol"-ing under his breath.

"So, China…" you began.

"So, _..."

Trying and failing to come up with something to say that wasn't an excited sort of squeal, you said "Uhh…great weather, huh?"

He looked at you strangely. "I guess, aru."

You looked down at your feet and counted the minutes as they passed by. After about three minutes, you looked up and said "Hey, China, I meant to ask you… you don't, like, _like_ me right? Because that would be totally weird, right?

"Uhh…no, of course not."

"Oh, ok, good, good…"

You spent the next three minutes awkwardly standing around. However, when you looked down at your watch and realized you had fifteen seconds left, you knew you didn't want to leave the closet with nothing. In your last seconds of privacy, you threw yourself at China and planted an awkward kiss on his lips. If he didn't like it, he certainly didn't say so. In fact, when the door opened again and light flooded into the small space, you could see he was smiling. Judging from the soreness in your cheeks, he wasn't the only one.

"Dude, China, way to go bro!" America said.

"Ohonhonhonhon~!" France laughed. If there was one thing you knew about France, he definitely knew how to ruin a romantic moment.


	3. Two I LIKE TURTLEZ! Doves

You sat nervously waiting for Spain to pick a card out of the hat. It was kind of an accepted fact that he liked Lovino, but secretly you hoped he had feelings for someone else.

"For god's sakes Spain, just pick a card! We don't have all day!" Lovino shouted impatiently, tapping his foot on the ground.

"Si, si." He drew a piece of cardstock from the hat and looked at it. "_, I picked your card!"

"Oh, really! I mean, uh, ok, sure, yeah, whatever."

Once inside the closet, you looked at Spain. "I bet you wish I was Lovi, huh?"

He looked shocked. "No! Why would I?"

"Because you're in love with him, aren't you?"

This caused a look of repulsion to come across his face. "No! Lovi is…how can I put this…he's like my son. I love him, but not in that way. Actually, I like someone else."

"Who!" You said before you could stop yourself. Immediately, you clapped your hand over your mouth. You didn't mean to sound that excited.

However, he gently lifted your hand off your mouth and kissed you. "You. Te amo, _."

You blushed and kissed him back, using your last minutes in the closet. When Lovino opened the door, you had your arms wrapped around Spain's neck while his were tight around your waist. Lovino's face became as red as a tomato as he began spluttering Italian curse words. Spain just laughed, ruffled Lovi's hair and exited the closet.

* * *

><p>Dakotah here! I would just like to apologize for not putting this up when I said I would. You see, I've had one heck of a cold all week and have been incapable of doing anything except lying on my couch eating cough drops. I'm not very familiar with Spain's character either, so I tried to put typing this off for as long as I could. However, when I realized how many people have favorited this story or put it on story alert, I knew that I had to keep you guys happy! Honestly, I never expected this many people to like these! Thank you so much!<p>

-Dakotah-chan


	4. Three FRENCH Hens

"Ok, who wants to go fir-" America started to ask before France cut him off.

"ME!" France made a mad dive for the hat, knocking it right out of America's hands and scattering the cards all over the floor. He picked up the closest card. "_."

"Oh no. No, no, no. I am NOT going I a closet with you."

At this moment he came up behind you, hooked his arms around yours, and dragged you off into the closet, slamming the door behind him. The first thing he did was push you down to the ground and try to put his lips against yours.

"What is your problem, France?" You asked as you fought him back.

His only reply was "You know, I've played this game so many times I've learned the minimal amount of time it takes to get a person fully undressed is-"

"DON'T WANNA KNOW!" You exclaimed, pushing him off you and turning towards the corner of the closet. He rested his head on your shoulder and you could feel his warm breath in your ear as he spoke.

"I really like you, _."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"OH FOR PETE'S SAKE, IF I KISS YOU, WILL YOU SHUT UP?" You snapped, swiveling back around to discover your faces were only inches apart.

"Well, my mouth will be busy, won't it?"

You sighed and decided to just get this over with. Closing your eyes, you leaned in and kissed France. Your intention was to only peck him on the lips, but that side of you that was completely irrational but often had good ideas in the end took control. You practically threw yourself at him, entwining your fingers in his hair, which was softer than silk.

"You know, you were right. I really do like you. I shouldn't, but I do." You said when you parted for breath.

"I told you so, no?"


	5. Four Kolking Birds

You buried your nose in your book, not really paying any attention to what was going on around you. You could hear France and England fighting, Ivan saying your name,-wait, Ivan saying your name? You looked up in surprise.

"_!"

"What!"

"I picked your card from the hat! You'll go into the closet with me, da?"

"Oh, yeah!" You leapt up and followed him into the small room. What was everyone else's nightmare was your dream come true.

The first thing you noticed was that, thanks to a vent in the ceiling, the closet was freezing. You shivered and turned to Ivan, who was sitting on the floor drinking vodka.

"Aren't you cold?" you asked, sitting down next to him.

He shook his head. "It reminds me of home. Here, have my scarf."

You blushed as he wrapped his scarf around your neck.

"Thanks!"

"No problem."

"Hey Ivan."

"Da?"

"Say I know someone interested in becoming one with Mother Russia. What would your reaction to said person happen to be?"

He smiled. "It depends on who the person is."

"Let's just say, for all intensive purposes, it was me."

He moved closer to you, grabbing the ends of the scarf that was around your neck and pulling them so that you were face to face-quite literally.

"I'd be quite happy."

With one swift move, you took off the scarf, wrapped it around both of your necks, and kissed him. He tasted like vodka-surprise surprise-and, well, Ivan. There really was no other way to describe it. When the room filled with light again, you looked up to see America standing over you.

"Now THAT'S how you wear a scarf!" he laughed. Ivan began quietly saying "Kolkolkolkolkol..."

* * *

><p>This chapter is dedicated to my friend Kuu, a Russia fangirl to the very core. Merry Christmas Kuu, and may you someday actually go to Russia!<p> 


	6. Five Golden Romanos!

America shoved the brim of the hat under your nose.

"Hey _! Your turn, dude!"

You reached into the hat and pulled out a card. "What the…all there is on this is a picture of a tomato!"

Romano snatched it out of your hand. "That would be mine."

Your heart skipped a beat. While most people found his tsundere little brother irresistibly cute, there was a certain roughness about foulmouthed Lovi that made you melt.

"So? Are you going to just stand there or are we going to go into the closet?"

"Huh? Oh, sure."

You followed him into the closet, closing the door behind you.

"So, what now?" he asked, studying the floor.

"Well, if you follow the rules, we're supposed to…kiss and stuff."

"Oh." You both stood silently for a little while before he said "I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"For you to kiss me, you idiot!"

"What? YOU'RE the guy, YOU'RE supposed to kiss ME."

"Well in every movie I've seen the girl kisses the guy first."

"THE MOVIES ARE A LIE!"

Then, from outside the closet, you heard America say "Dudes, just shut up and freakin' kiss already!"

You hit the door, causing it to slap America's face which was pressed up against it and turned back to Romano. You put your arms around his neck and quietly kissed him. For a moment, the room was silent.

"Hey, did you dudes kiss yet?"

This time both you and Romano smacked the door, causing you to laugh and kiss again. Apparently it was possible to bond over physical violence.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry I got behind on this again! It's so easy to do! However, Italy's next and he's my favorite character, so his should be up late tonight or early tomorrow. Thanks!<p> 


	7. Six Geese a Vehing!

You stared intently at the hat as it was passed to Italy, trying to subliminally call your card to Italy's fingers.

"__. _._." _ You repeated your name over and over again in your head.

Italy took a deep breath and took out a card. "Hey, look, it's _! Isn't that right, Pooky?" He said, looking down at his cat. It just meowed and fell back to sleep in his arms.

You leapt up and ran into the closet, waiting for him.

"Well aren't you a little Eager McBeaver?" France laughed. Everyone ignored him and turned their eyes to Japan closing the closet door.

After a few seconds, you looked at Italy's cat. "She's cute."

"Aw, thanks~! Germany gave her to me for my birthday last year, isn't she sweet?" he said, scratching her between the ears.

You giggled and reached out your hand to pet her. However, as soon as you touched her back, she woke up, yoweled and bit your hand.

"Ow!" You exclaimed, trying to yank your hand away.

"I'm sorry, she's not usually like this! I don't know what's wrong with her!" Italy said, attempting himself to make the cat let go. This only made it go berserk, rampaging around the closet, knocking over bags and coats and boots. Italy tried to catch her, but considering that you were in a dark, cluttered, four by four space had considerable difficulty in doing so. It ended up jumping onto a high shelf just above your head, and Italy reached out his fingers to grab her collar. He just missed, and tripped over a boot trying to regain his balance. He fell right on top of you, pushing you both to the ground.

"Mi dispiace, mi dispiace! Veh, sorry _. Are you Ok?"

You laughed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?"

"Fine." He smiled and brushed some of the hair out of your face he leaned in to kiss you. For once, his cat was quiet as you kissed the last two minutes of time away. When time was up and Germany opened the door, Pooky leaped from the shelf and onto your head. You looked up at her, pawing at your hair.

"Cat, we officially have a love-hate relationship."

* * *

><p>Mi dispiace: Italian for "I'm sorry."<p> 


	8. Seven Scones a Swimming

Britain sat quietly next to you, sipping tea while you picked a card out of the hat.

"Uhhhhh…How about this one?" You said, plucking a piece of cardstock from the beanie. You turned to Britain. "Um, Iggy…"

He looked at it, saw his name, and spit hot tea all over you and the cards.

He coughed several times. "I'm sorry, it's just that…I don't recall putting a card in."

"Of course not!" France exclaimed. "I put one in for you."

"YOU DID WHAT? YOU CHEESE SMELLING, WINE TASTING, FOOT LICKING FROG FACED BASTARD!"

America picked you two both up and shoved you into the closet, locking the door behind you. Britain immediantly turned around and started banging on the door.

"LET US OUT OF HERE, YOU GIT!"

"Britain…" you said quietly.

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, YOU WANKER!"

"Britain…" you said again, this time a little louder.

"IF YOU DON'T DO AS I SAY THIS INSTANT I'LL-"

You quickly grabbed Britain by the shoulders and plowed his lips into yours.

"What…what the bloody hell was that for!"

You blushed. "Well, I kind of like you. Also, I wanted you to shut up. But mostly because I like you."

"Oh…well…in that case…"

He took a few awkward steps towards you and kissed you again, pulling your hair out of the ponytail it was in. You in turn gently took his teacup out of his hand and set it down. He had forgotten he had it when he walked into the closet.

Four lovely minutes of snogging later, China opened the door to see one of Britain's hands up the back of your shirt and the other down the back of your pants. Everyone looked in the closet with surprise. Britain quickly regained his composure and, taking his tie which you had clutched in your hand, primly sat back down on the couch again and resumed reading the paper.

* * *

><p>Snogging is the British synonym for making out, just FYI. 'Cuz you're totally gonna need that one day.<p>

I forgot to dedicate this to her when I posted it, but this chapter is for my friend Raven. I had her in mind when I was writing this because I know she would love nothing more than to have seven minutes alone with Britain... Merry Christmas Raven, and yes, I checked, the Eiffel Tower is about six hundred feet taller than Big Ben. Sorry c:


	9. Eight Nihon's Refraining From Speaking

"But I rerry don't want to pray this game…" Japan said with his heavy accent.

"Oh, just man up! Everyone else has gone, it's your turn!" America said. "Here, I'll even pick a card for you!" He reached into the hat and forced the card he picked into Japan's hand. "Read it, dude!"

Japan sighed and unfolded the piece of paper. "_."

"There, see! _ will go into the closet with you! Not like she has a choice or anything, but she won't mind, right?"

"Of course not!" You said a little too quickly.

Japan blushed. "Er, thank you _-san, but I'd rather not…"

France suddenly came up behind the two of you and dragged you both into the closet, leaving you with "Japan, you have seven minutes to make it to second base! Good luck!"

"Er…what? I do not understand these Western cultures." He sighed.

You tilted your head back and looked at the ceiling. Hanging above you was a small sprig of mistletoe. You smiled, knowing only America would put mistletoe in a closet.

"Hey Japan, would you like me to teach you something about 'Western culture'?"

He looked at you with interest. "Prease do."

You pointed up at the green leaves and white berries above your head. "That's mistletoe. Most people in Europe and America hang it in their houses during Christmas. When you're underneath it with someone," you said, taking a step closer to him, "you're supposed to kiss."

He blushed harder and tugged at his shirt collar. "Werr, I, uh…"

"You wouldn't want to insult my culture, would you?" You asked, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him towards you.

"No…but…"

You threw your arms around his neck and kissed him, silencing his protests. For…Japan, he was pretty good, better than you had expected him to be. You pulled apart when you heard America counting off your last five seconds.

"Merry Christmas Japan." You said, winking as you left the closet.


	10. Nine Canada's a   Wait, who?

WARNING: May contain unusually loud Canadians.

* * *

><p>"Come on Mattieu, pick a card!"<p>

"N…no thanks…I'm kind of shy…"

"NONSENSE!" France yelled at the quiet nation, causing him to whimper and fade into the couch. "Embrace your inner French!"

Canada whimpered again and limply pulled an index card out of the hat. "_..." he said, barely above a whisper.

You smiled and hopped up. "Ok! Come on Mattie!"

"Ok…" he stood up and practically hovered into the closet. When he sat down, you pulled a box out of your purse. "Here." You said, handing it to him. "I was saving it for the Secret Santa thing, but you can have it now."

He looked confused, but accepted the present anyway. He carefully unwrapped it and pried the lid off, pulling out a large glass bottle of maple syrup, imported from Canada.

"Because the American stuff is just a cheap knock off." You said, sitting down next to him.

"MAPLE!" he screamed, louder than you had ever heard him speak before. "Mon dieu! Merci, Merci!"

"Are you speaking French?"

He stopped. "Why yes I am!" Setting down the bottle, he leapt at you, pushing you to the floor and forcefully kissing you. You blinked and looked up at him. "Wha…"

He blushed. "Sorry, I guess that was a little uncalled for." he whispered, his voice returning to its normal level.

You laughed and kissed him again. "Not at all."

Kumajiro tilted his head and looked at Canada. "Who are you?"


	11. Ten Heroes a Leaping

"Ok dudes, my turn!" America declared with his classically annoying laugh. "Britain, hat please!"

Britain, who was a _little _bit drunk (Ok, two red solo cups of gin, a couple beers, and a wine cooler, but really, who was counting?) hurled the hat across the room. "HERE!"

"Thanks dude!" Sticking his tongue out of one side of his mouth (he looked like an idiot), he snatched a card from the hat. "_! You get to have seven minutes with the hero!"

You rolled your eyes but said under your breath, "I wish I had more."

"Ok, let's go!" he said, grabbing your wrist and dragging you across the room. "NYEHNYEHNYEHNYEHNYEH BATMAN~!" He opened the door and towed you in.

"Ow, America, could you not be so rough!" you said, rubbing your wrists.

France laughed from outside the now-closed door. "That's what she said!"

"OH, SHUT UP FOR ONCE, WON'T YOU!" you retorted. Turning back to America with a smile on your face, you asked sweetly, "Now, where were we?"

He grinned back at you and slipped his hands around you waist. "Right about here, I think." He gave you a forceful yet sweet kiss, pressing your back up against the wall. You ran your fingers through his rough blonde hair, which was slicked back with gel. It was greasy, but for America, you didn't mind.

When you paused to catch your breath, America asked "What do you want for Christmas, _?"

You smiled. "You wanna know what the only thing on my list was this year?"

He cocked his head and looked at you. You leaned in and kissed him softly, meanwhile managing to stick a bow on his head.

"You. I love you, America."

He laughed, pulled the bow off his head and stuck it on yours. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Ok, that ended up WAAAY sappier than I intended it to be...sorry! Anyway, I know this is a day late, but I swear, I'll catch up and you'll have your mystery character tomorrow! I promise! Until then...I HAVE A GERMANY CHAPTER TO WRITE!<p> 


	12. Eleven Doitzu's Drumming

"Ok _, pick a card!" France said, handing the bright red hat to you. You stuck your hand in and pulled out an index card. "Germany…"

He looked shocked "But…but…I thought…no one would pick it…"

"Oh? And why is that?" France smirked. "Because you taped it under the brim? Well, I have a few tricks up my sleeve too, you know."

"…Schwein…" Germany muttered under his breath. "Oh well, let's get this over with, ja?" he said, turning to you with a sigh. You nodded, trying to contain your excitement, and walked with him to the closet. Closing the door behind you, you said "Hey Germany?"

"Ja?"

"Can I ask you something you'll probably find extremely personal?"

"No."

"Good!" You sat down in front of him. "Do you like anybody? Like, anybody at all?"

"Of course I do, I'm allies with Japan and Italy."

You glared at him. "That's NOT what I meant."

"Fine. If I say yes, will you stop asking ridiculous things?"

You thought for a moment. "Nope."

He groaned. "Just my luck. I'm always stuck with the lunatics."

"You either have to tell me who you like or kiss me. Your choice."

He looked appauled. "I…uh…um…_ich leibe dich._" he said, very quiet and rushed.

"What? I didn't hear you, could you repeat that?"

"I SAID ICH LEIBE DICH!" he shouted, slamming his lips into yours. You leaned back onto the floor, letting his mouth follow yours until he was on top of you. You gently took his coat off his shoulders and discarded it on the floor, followed by, granted with some effort, his tank top. When Italy opened the door, you and Germany had just separated in order to get some air (air that didn't taste like beer, for god's sake,) and there was a thin string of saliva connecting your lips. Italy blushed, France gave a thumbs up, and France made a clicking noise with his mouth.

* * *

><p>So I flipped the titles on these last two: Today's is 11 Doitzu's Drumming, and tomorrow's is gonna be 12 _s piping (still not telling ya!) even though in the original song its the other way around. It works better this way, trust me.<p> 


	13. Twelve Prussia's Piping

"Who's going to go next?" America asked, holding the hat out to everyone. "What, have you all gone already?"

"Well, not me. But I have no intention of going." you said, studying your nails.

"Come on, _! For Christmas!"

"No."

"Well, I guess we'll have to move on to something else…"

The doorbell rang several times before you heard the voice of one particular German shoot through the door like a razor.

"Are you going to let the awesome me freeze out in the cold?"

"Prussia?" everyone exclaimed, confused and (ok, maybe just you,) a little bit excited. America opened the door and allowed the snow-covered albino to enter.

"Yo, Prussia what's up?"

"Well I stopped at the liquor store on the way here-"

"That sketchy one on the corner?"

"YEP! And I picked up some cheap beer! Merry freakin' Christmas!" he exclaimed, tossing a bag America's way. "Now, watta we doing?"

"We're playing Seven Minutes in Heaven." France said with a smirk on his face.

"My favorite! Keseseseses, does the awesome get to play?"

"Sure, if you want too."

"AWESOME! Keseseseseses, I choose…"

"Um, Gil, you don't get to choose…" Britain said from his chair.

"IN MY BOOK I DO!"

"And what kind of book would that be?"

"The book of awesome, that's what! Anyway, I choose you!" he said, pointing at you. "Keseseses, you are one lucky lady!"

"Uh, no." you said, turning your head away to hide the blush on your cheeks.

He pouted. "Come on! Pleeeeease? I won't even try to take your shirt off!"

"PRUSSIA!"

"Ok, ok, geez, what did I do?"

"_, you have to go, it's the rules dude!" America said.

You sighed. "…Fine…"

"AWESOME! Come on, keseseseses!" He grabbed your wrist and pulled you into the closet , somehow managing to knock you over on top of him in the corner.

"Hello." he said, looking at you suggestively.

You made a face and waved your hand in front of his mouth. "Ew, your breath smells like beer."

He shrugged. "It's just a German thing. Now why don't you stop talking and start Frenching?"

"NO."

He rolled his eyes. "You know you want to."

You blushed darker and silently thanked America for not installing a light in his closet. "…So…"

"So we've only got…"He checked his watch. "Five minutes left! Do something!"

"For the last time, no!"

"Fine!" He grabbed your shirt, pulling your lips into his. He smelled and tasted like cigarettes and beer, but after a few seconds you didn't mind. He wrapped his arms around you, trying to casually slide his hands down to your thighs.

When France opened the door, you two came tumbling out (so much for leaning against the door) and, before anyone could even say anything, Prussia threw you over his shoulder and carted you down the hall to America's bedroom.

In your opinion, it was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

><p>Did you all enjoy? ;) I made this chapter as an extra present for my friend Rizu. Merry Christmas Rizu, and yes, I did rip off your Scotland story a little bit towards the end there...that's just what happens when you're a genius.<p>

Anyway, these are some facts I thought you'd find interesting: Not including the prolouge, the entire story is 4,699 words long! The shortest chapter is my Canada chapter with 281 words, and the longest is, of course, my Prussia chapter with 618 words! Anyway, sorry, I'm a geek, I just wanted to share those with you. Happy Holidays to all my fans, and leave a comment about what your favorite chapter was or, if I add another chapter in the future for a special occasion, who it should be! We're not done just yet! ;)


End file.
